


Earthquake

by Mirlinish



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a devastating earthquake hits Iceland, Denmark is the first to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthquake

Iceland stared at his leg with a pale face. A heavy wall fragment crushed his leg, but he couldn't push it off of his leg on his own. His body shook slightly from fear, pain and exhausting and he looked nervously around him. He hoped to find something that he could use to lift the fragment off his leg and also that someone would come to save him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had only been two hour since an earthquake had start on the Icelandic island. The first shock had been a short one and hadn't caused much damage. Some furniture had moved a little or had fell down on the floor. Yet Iceland had searched for his pet bird, Mister Puffin. A Puffin-like bird with a black belly and a colourful beak.

Iceland had planned to bring mister Puffin and himself to a safer place, until the earthquake would lay down, but then a much heavier shock had started.

The earthquake had been heavy enough to make Iceland loose his balance. Panicked he had searched for Mr. Puffin quicker, but still had failed to find him.

He had heard the walls cracking. When he had looked over his shoulder he had seen a hug crack in the wall that quickly expand to the roof. Not long after, fragments of the walls and roof had fell down all around the Icelander. In fear Iceland had sprinted to the front door, but never arrived.

Another earth shock had Iceland fall down again and at the same time a fragment of the ceiling had fell down and crushed Iceland's leg. Panicked he had tried to push the fragment off of his leg, but had failed. The fragment had been too heavy and every single movement of it hurt his leg more then when it lay still on his leg.

When the earthquake lay down, Mr. Puffin had few by. The bird had been hiding itself until the earthquake stopped and had been searching for its owner.

Iceland had told the bird to search for help, but it had already been more than an hour and there was still no sign of help.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iceland turned his face up, looking into the sky though a hole in the roof, hoping to see Mr. Puffin flying somewhere above him, but he did not find him. With a sigh he turned his eyes down again, looking around him to see the damage the earthquake had left behind.

His house was nothing more than ruins. The walls were crumbled down and the ceiling looked unstable, with many holes in it. Some small others wide enough to crawl through.

Then suddenly a voice screamed for the Icelander. It didn't take long before he recognized the voice and screamed back. "Danmark!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ísland!" Denmark looked around, searching for the silver haired nation. In his right hand he held his axe. He knew he probably didn't need it, but his axe was an extension of his arm and he carried it with him almost everywhere.

"Ísland!" Denmark's eyes scanned the area for the Icelander while he yelled for the male, but the only thing he saw was something that didn't reassure him to find the younger nation alive; collapsed buildings.

Denmark's stomach turned. He was very stubborn and bossy towards the other four Nordic nation's, but who could blame him? He was the king of the Nordic nations. Nevertheless the other Nordic's were very important to him and Iceland especially.

The Dane walked carefully into a building that was still half standing. He looked at the walls and roof to make sure it was save to walk inside. "Ísland!" He yelled another time.

Then he heard his name being called out not far from the building he was in right then. Quickly he walked out of the ruins. "Ísland! Where are you?" He yelled back at Iceland's voice.

Iceland called out the Dane's name again and Denmark turned himself into the right direction in a split second. With quick steps he walked to the building on his right. Once there, he stuck his head around the door opening.

Iceland looked at the Dane. His face was pale; paler then it normally was and his leg was still under the boulder. For a moment Denmark was pretty sure that Iceland's normally blank expression had shown him fear and relief at the same time. It wasn't for long thought. Almost directly Iceland's expression turned slightly painful and maybe there was even a hint of tears. But who could blame someone who had survived a devastating earthquake?

Denmark was relieved. He was glad he at least found the Icelander alive. "There you are." He said with relieved smile. He glanced to the unstable walls and roof, before he carefully walked towards Iceland. His eyes directly wandered to the wall fragment on the Icelander's leg. "That doesn't look good. How long are you laying like this?" He asked with a painful expression on his face and walked around the fragment to see how he could get it off of Iceland's leg.

Iceland closed his eyes before he spoke. "An hour, I think." He said with a trembling voice.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Iceland opened his eyes again and spoke. "Where is Mr. Puffin?"

Denmark looked up from the fragment when Iceland asked him the question. "I haven't seen him." He answered and stared at the confused Iceland. He remembered how important the bird was for the Icelander and quickly added: "I'll look for him after I get you out of here." He quickly turned his attention back to the wall fragment, in an attempt to get it done faster.

Denmark quickly decided what he was going to do. He licked his lips slighty and gave his idea a last thought. He was going to lift the fragment of Iceland's leg and just hoped it wasn't too heavy.

"Ísland." Denmark said and looked at him seriously. "I'm going to lift the fragment, the only thing you have to do is crawling back as fast as you can. Do you think you can do that?"

"I-I don't know." Iceland said. He looked at the Dane a little bit panicked.

For a moment, Denmark felt the fear Iceland felt, but didn't knew how to comfort him. "You have too," he said. "I'm going to get you out of here alive, got that?"

The Dane waited until Iceland slowly nodded. "Ok, I'll count to three and then you're crawl backwards as fast as you can."

Denmark grabbed the fragment in both hands again and steadied himself. "One… two…" By three Denmark lift the fragment with all his strength. He had expected the fragment to be heavy, but it seemed heavier that he thought it was. He closed his eyes and forced himself not to drop the fragment, because if he did when Iceland was still underneath it, he would really crush him.

Denmark's muscles start to burn and tremble. Not only his arms but also his legs and the muscles in his back hurt. He wanted to ask Iceland to tell him when he got away, but noticed that talking and breathing required too much energy.

Then finally Iceland said it out of his own. Denmark let the fragment fall out of his hands and took a step back to make sure it didn't fell down on his toes.

A dangerous cracking noise above their heads, made Denmark look up shocked. The weight of the fragment falling on the ground had the still standing walls and roof tremble.

Denmark saw a crack expanding over the ceiling and a fragment slowly coming loose from it. He quickly looked to the ground under the crack and saw Iceland lying precisely under it. He saw how the Icelander's leg lay in an unnaturally way on the ground and knew Iceland would never be able to run away from the falling ceiling.

In a reflex Denmark ran to Iceland and threw his body over the smaller body of the Icelander. The next moment he heard the fragment breaking off and knew it fell down. In a moment, what had felled like ages, the fragment hit his back. Denmark felt the pain on his back only shortly, before his mind went blank and he passed out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Denmark woke up again he didn't remember what had happened directly. While he tried to remember the first thing he noticed was his headache and the pain in his chest and back. It took a bit longer before he noticed the soft mattress under him and the warm sheets that covered him. He lift his arm and touched his face, rubbing it slowly while he let out a painful groan, because his ribs hurt him. Then he slowly opened his eyes.

He recognised the hospital room right away. It was not because he had been then before, but he recognised it because of the bed with railing and the curtains, that were neatly folded in the corner of the room.

Denmark leaned on his elbows and tried to push himself up, but a hellish pain shock in his ribs made him lay back down quickly. He sighed softly and looked to the side. His eyes fell directly on Iceland who was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

Iceland looked at Denmark. His eyes slightly concerned and hastate.

Denmark had his eyes slowly slide to the brace around the Icelander's leg and the crutches next to his chair. Suddenly the memories of the earthquake came back to him and with that the pain he had felt. Thinking about the pain he had felt - even when it was only a few seconds before he passed out - made his muscles tighten, what hurt his ribs even more. Denmark groaned another time and relaxed his muscles quickly. He was pretty sure that his ribs were broken.

"A-are you ok?" Iceland suddenly asked.

Denmark looked at the Icelander again. He saw Iceland's ice cold expression and at the same time the concerning he tried to push away.

Denmark nodded with his all too familiar smirk to answer Iceland's question. "Yeah I'm ok. What about you? How's your leg?"

Iceland looked at his leg before he answered. "It broke at two places, but they said it would heal."

Denmark was more than glad to hear that. He kept looking at the Icelander until he noticed that Iceland was feeling a little uncomfortable, but tried to hide that by looking to the wall in front of him blankly and cold.

Suddenly the Dane remembered why he had used himself as a shield for the Icelander. It was the way that Iceland always tried to be cool and grown up, even when he wasn't just yet. Iceland's eyes could look so cold, but hide so much emotion behind them if you'd look closer. It was adorable the Dane thought and it made him realise that even with the pain in his ribs he didn't regret saving Iceland at all.

"Say Ís," Denmark said, "You're able to come closer?" He let his eyes slide to the brace around Iceland's leg.

"I can't stand for long." Iceland said slowly, maybe even a little hesitant.

Denmark smiled and patted on a empty spot on the bed. "You can sit here." He said. He saw Iceland doubting a few seconds long, but then the Icelander grabbed his crutches next to his chair and slowly hopped closer. When he was before the bed, he sat down on the edge not looking at Denmark, but looking to the ground.

Denmark smiled and slowly placed his hand on Iceland's leg. He saw Iceland shock and forcing himself not to look at Denmark's hand. "I'm glad that you're save." He softly said against Iceland and waited patiently for a reaction.

The reaction came quickly. Iceland turned his face into Denmark's direction and his cheeks flushed lightly. "You should think more about yourself. You broke more than I did and you've slept for two days!" Then Iceland quickly turned his eyes back to the ground as if he thought he had gone too far.

Denmark laughed softly. He reached for Iceland's chin and slowly turned the Icelander's face back into his direction. When their eyes met, Iceland's cheeks immediately flushed again. He looked nervously to the Dane and stayed quiet.

"Come a little closer." Denmark said. He saw how Iceland slightly pulled away from his touch and looked at him a little unsure.

"Why?" Iceland's reaction came not to long after.

Denmark simply smiled and slowly led Iceland's face closer to him own. "I'll show you." He said.

The Icelander didn't pull away when Denmark slowly pulled their faces closer. Yet it was clear that he wasn't sure how to react. He place his hands next to Denmark on the bed to prevent himself from losing his balance as Denmark pulled his face slowly closer.

Denmark took a deep breath and suddenly noticed the nervous feeling that filled his veins. He was nervous, even if it couldn't been seen on the outside. He was scared that he would scare Iceland away.

Then he carefully pressed his lips onto the lips of Iceland, in a feather light kiss. He felt the Icelander shock and pull away slightly. Because of that Denmark pulled away shocked as well. He looked at Iceland's face and saw the deep red colour on his cheeks. Yet there was no sign of disgust, only confusing.

Denmark softly tickled Iceland's neck and cheek, trying to make him feel a little bit more comfortable. He did so, until Iceland moved the hand he used to lean on and accidently touched Denmark's hand.

Iceland shocked and pulled his hand back, but Denmark didn't let him get away to far. He placed his hand over Iceland's hand and entwined their fingers. Iceland looked up at the Dane and quickly away again when he saw Denmark was looking at him.

Denmark laughed softly and tightened his grip on Iceland's hand. He noticed it was slightly damped, probably from nerves. "Come a little closer." Denmark requested a second time.

Iceland didn't look at the Dane. His eyes were fixed on the ground and his expression was a little doubtful. Then after a few minutes, he moved closer to the Dane.

Denmark smiled satisfied and wrapped his free arm around Iceland's waist as soon as he was close enough. He bowed towards Iceland's cheek and kissed it.

Iceland's eyes widened, but he did not pull away this time. He turned his face into Denmark's direction and stared at him blushing.

Denmark swallowed when Iceland looked at him with an adorable expression on his face. It made the butterfly feeling in his stomach only more intense than it already was.

Then without thinking and led by the feeling in his stomach, Denmark brought his face close to the Icelander's again and carefully brushed his lips over Iceland's.

When Iceland didn't pull away, Denmark decided to try kissing Iceland another time and pressed his lips closer against Iceland's.

Iceland only react by tightening the grip of Denmark's hand and waited until Denmark would continue.

Denmark slowly moved his lips and gently nibbled Iceland's lower lip, but Iceland's lips did not move along with his. It made him a little unsure and scared that Iceland wasn't enjoying it at all. He kept moving his lips, hoping Iceland would do the same, but he did not.

Just when Denmark decided to stop, Iceland's lips start moving. Denmark was a little surprised at first, but quickly pushed that feeling away, making room for the light and exciting feeling that spread through his body.

Denmark felt Iceland's body slowly coming closer. It gave the Dane enough courage to take their kiss a step further. He parted his lips and carefully licked Iceland's, searching for an opening between them.

When Denmark found it and slowly slipped his tongue inside Iceland's mouth, Iceland stopped moving his lips immediately, yet he did not pull away.

Denmark noticed that he was too fast and waited a little for Iceland to get used to it. He carefully licked over Iceland's lips again, then slowly slipped his tongue into Iceland's mouth again, but this time a little bit slower and more carefully. He searched Iceland's tongue and felt a blissful sensation when they first met.

Denmark knew Iceland had felt the same because he slightly pinched Denmark's hand at the exact same moment.

A warm fussy feeling spread thought Denmark's veins when he gently caressed Iceland's tongue with his own, slowly circling his tongue around it.

Just as Denmark noticed Iceland was really getting into it, he heard a door opening. Immediately Iceland pulled away from Denmark, accidently pushing against Denmark's chest.

Denmark groaned by the pain it caused and closed his eyes for a few seconds. In those seconds he heard Iceland mumbling a 'sorry'. When he opened his eyes, he saw Iceland grabbing his crutches and hopping back to his chair with a bright red blush on his cheeks.

Denmark looked up to the door for the first time. The other three Nordic nations were standing in the doorway. Finland was the first in the room and he carried a basket filled with fruits. The expression on the Finn's face shown that he had seen Iceland sitting and kissing with Denmark and that he wasn't sure if he had to say anything about it. Right behind the Finn was Sweden who had - just like he always had - the same penetrating look in his eyes. Behind him was Norway, who walked in one straight line towards Iceland, not even bothered to say 'hello' to the Dane.

Denmark looked at Iceland and Norway first and heard Norway ask Iceland why he was blushing, but he never heard the answer. Finland and Sweden stood before him and blocked his sight.

"You're finally awake." Finland said with a loving smile. "We're really glad that you're ok and we brought you some fruits, we thought you'd like it." The Finn placed the basket on a small table next to Denmark's bed.

Denmark looked at Finland and smirked widely. "An earthquake is not enough to take me down with!" he said cheerful.

Finland looked around for a chair and grabbed one nearby to sit on. Sweden on the other hand stayed behind Finland's back, rising far above the small blond Finn. "You two really shocked us when we found you," Finland said, "Mr. Puffin came to warn us about Iceland, but when we arrived you were the one who actually needed our help."

Denmark laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I saw the fragment falling down and shielding Iceland was the first thing that came into my mind."

Finland smiled and nodded. "Iceland was pretty panicked, he thought you're dead."

Denmark felt his stomach turn when he heard that. He knew it must have been awful for the Icelander to think there was a dead body laying on top of him. "I don't die that easily." Denmark joked and smirked widely.

Before Finland could react to it, Norway interrupted their conversation. "I'm taking Iceland home. He needs to rest." Norway didn't give the others the time to react as he suddenly grabbed Iceland's wrists and dragged him out of the room.

Finland and Sweden looked over their shoulders to the door, while Denmark just looked straight to it, the sudden decision of Norway had made all three a little confused.

Sweden was the first one that turned his head away, soon after Finland turned back as well, only Denmark took a little bit longer. Not because he was still confused, but because he felt a little sad that Norway had pulled Iceland away from him. He had hoped he and Iceland could have continued with what they had been doing before, but something told him that Norway had dragged Iceland away on purpose.

"Maybe we should give you a bit more rest as well." Finland suddenly said and stood up from his chair.

Denmark looked at Finland and noticed the caring smile on his face. He wanted to tell Finland and Sweden to stay, but did not. His body felt heavy and worn out and he knew that it was better for him to sleep and heal quickly.

"Could you ask Iceland if he want to come back as soon as he feels a bit better?" Denmark asked Finland with a smile.

Finland smiled. "I will." He said and walked to Sweden who was already at the door.

The Swede let the Finn walk through the door first and then followed. Before he closed the door he glanced at Denmark. Their eyes met and Sweden mumbled something under his breath, but loud enough for Denmark to hear. "Idiot." Then he turned away again and closed the door behind him.

Denmark looked at the door. The insult Sweden made circled through his mind. He knew exactly what the Swede had mean and it was true.

He always acted before he thought about something and so he had done with saving Iceland. He hadn't called for help, before he went to Iceland. He had grabbed his things and left to save him. Yet he did not regret it even when he himself was wounded more than Iceland. Iceland was save and that was most important.

With that thought he leaned back into his pillow and closed his eyes. Hoping that after he woke up again, Iceland would be sitting in the chair next to the bed.


End file.
